SNK v.s. Mitchell Van Morgan 2
(Pro) Dreamcast (Pro) PlayStation (Pro) |genre =2D versus fighting |modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously |platforms = Arcade, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Network, Wii U, Nintendo Network, Xbox One, Xbox Live Arcade, |cabinet = Upright |engine = ADX |arcade system = Arcade |cpu = Hitachi SH-4 @ 200 MHz |sound = Yamaha AICA @ 45 MHz |display = Raster, horizontal orientation, 24 bit colors }} , Is a Crossover Fighting game Developed By SNK, published By Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360 and The Xbox One. This videogame is the sequel and the second installment of the SNK VS. Mitchell Van Morgan series which it continues the brawl. The gameplay and engine is the same as it's pressedure game.It is also the sequel to the fighting game SNK v.s. Mitchell Van Morgan. It was originally released on Arcade hardware in arcades. As in the original, players select a team of fighters from various SNK and Mitchell Van Morgan games then fight other teams, winning each battle by defeating all the opponents from the other team. Aspects of the first game were tweaked, including the Ratio system. In contrast to the fixed system of the original, players can now freely select characters and assign each of them a number from one to four (or "Ratio") determining their relative strength, adding up to a maximum team ratio of four. Teams can now consist of a maximum of three characters, as opposed to four in the first game. Additional characters were added, including more characters from Mitchell and SNK titles outside of the Street Fighter and King of Fighters series. The Groove system from Millennium Fight 2000 has been augmented to include four new systems of play based on various Capcom and SNK fighting games. In addition, the number of buttons has been increased from the Neo Geo standard of four to the six button system first seen in Capcom's Street Fighter. The game was initially ported to the Sega Dreamcast, followed by a version for the PlayStation 2. The GameCube and Xbox received an updated version titled Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO, with the "EO" referring to "Easy Operation", a game option intended for novices to the game. The PS2 version was later released on PlayStation Network in July 2013. Gameplay SNK v.s. Mitchell Van Morgan 2 has a similar gameplay to Capcom vs. SNK 2, where it combines characters and gameplay elements from various Mitchell Van Morgan and SNK fighting games, mainly the Mitchell Van Morgan and The King of Fighters series. Other elements, most noticeably different fighting styles, incorporated elements from other games as well, such as Mitchell Van Morgan 2, Mitchell Battle, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, and the Samurai Showdown series. In contrast to the original Capcom vs. SNK, characters no longer have a specific "Ratio." Instead the player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. Strength are altered accordingly based on the number of players. For example, a team of three fighters will be weaker and have less individual health than a one-man team. Rounds are fought one against one, with the winner being the first to defeat his opponent's team. In console versions of the game, players can also choose a 1-on-1 game or a 3-on-3 game in Arcade Mode with the Ratio System removed. Unlike the first game, which was based on a King of Fighters-style two-strength, four-button system of punches and kicks, Capcom vs. SNK 2 is based on the three-strength, six-button system of punches and kicks native to the Street Fighter series, and the SNK characters have been tweaked to fit the six-button style. The overall system is derivative of Street Fighter Alpha. However, a number of different fighting styles called 'Grooves', which mimic other Capcom and SNK games, are included in the engine. These dictate both the character's Super Gauge system, and special techniques, such as dashes, running, and guard cancels, called "Subsystems." There are six in total, each designated with a letter, along with custom grooves that can be programmed in home versions of the game. Each player designates prior to the match which groove his or her team will use. Characters Mitchell Van Morgan side Characters are listed in alphabetical order, along with the corresponding game they debuted in * Amber - Mitchell Van Morgan * Brock Clark - Mitchell Van Morgan * David Drake - Mitchell Van Morgan * Devin Nelson - Mitchell Van Morgan * Dusty Riddle - Mitchell Van Morgan * Ebony Lewis - Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis - Mitchell Van Morgan * Genola - Mitchell Van Morgan * Kyosuke Kagami - Rival Schools (Batsu Ichimonji and Hinata Wakaba also appear as summonable characters in one of his super combos) * Jennifer Hooker - Mitchell Van Morgan * Marquessa - Mitchell Van Morgan * Marquessa Nega - Mitchell Van Morgan * Mitchell Van Morgan - Mitchell Van Morgan * Nicholas Dunn - Mitchell Van Morgan * Rolento Schugerg - Final Fight * Evil Ryu (console only) - Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Ryu - Street Fighter * Sarah Meadows - Mitchell Van Morgan * Scottie Salmon - Mitchell Van Morgan * Summer Savage - Mitchell Van Morgan * Ulysses - Mitchell Van Morgan * V-07 Blanka - Mitchell Van Morgan * Valerie Gupton - Mitchell Van Morgan * Yun - Street Fighter III (Yang also appears as a summonable character in certain special moves and super combos) * Zangief - Street Fighter II * Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki in Japan) - Street Fighter Alpha 2 SNK side * Athena Asamiya - Psycho Soldier * Benimaru Nikaido - The King of Fighters '94 * Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge - The King of Fighters '94 * Geese Howard - Fatal Fury * Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown * Iori Yagami - The King of Fighters '95 * Orochi Iori (console only) - The King of Fighters '97 * Joe Higashi - Fatal Fury * Kim Kaphwan - Fatal Fury 2 * King - Art of Fighting * Kyo Kusanagi - The King of Fighters '94 * Hibiki Takane - The Last Blade 2 * Mai Shiranui - Fatal Fury 2 * Nakoruru - Samurai Shodown * Raiden - Fatal Fury * Rock Howard - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Rugal Bernstein - The King of Fighters '94 * Ryo Sakazaki - Art of Fighting * Ryuhaku Todoh - Art of Fighting * Ryuji Yamazaki - Fatal Fury 3 * Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury * Vice - The King of Fighters '96 * Yuri Sakazaki - Art of Fighting 2 * Ultimate Rugal (God Rugal in Japan) - (Ultimate Rugal is an original character made only for this game.) Development and release Because Capcom vs. SNK 2 features a roster composed of characters from numerous games and hardware eras, the appearances of several of Capcom's characters have been considered substandard in comparison to the newly drawn SNK characters. Instead of choosing to redraw its characters, Capcom took the approach of reusing old character sprites from previous games and inserting them in among the other characters. The result created a significant disparity, particularly in the case of characters like Morrigan Aensland, whose low-resolution sprite from the Darkstalkers games appears washed out and lacking in detail when compared to Capcom's newly drawn characters, such as Maki, Eagle, Ryu, Ken, and M. Bison. This has led to criticism of Capcom's art department. Just like the first game, the Dreamcast release of Capcom Vs. SNK 2 also links up to the Neo Geo Pocket Color and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash using the Neo Geo Pocket Color link cable. Doing so will enable you to unlock all the secrets on the Dreamcast game. ''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO is the same game but with minor changes in gameplay and the inclusion of an EO ("Easy Operation") system that allows the player to perform specific attacks by simply moving the right analog stick in a certain direction. Like all other home versions of the game, CvS2: EO also contains four bonus characters: Evil Ryu, Orochi Iori, Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki in Japan), and Ultimate Rugal (God Rugal in Japan), powered-up versions of four regular characters. Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal are the boss fighters, and display tactics typical of bosses from SNK Playmore's fighting games. However, the damage taken by Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal is increased to balance their above-average speed and special attacks. Before selecting a team, the game offers a selection of "Grooves", which change the way the game is played, as well as "AC-ism" or "GC-ism" Grooves; GC-ism simplifies the control scheme, originally designed for the GameCube gamepad. In the Xbox version it is called EO-ism. Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO also removed the Roll Cancel glitch that was in the original versions. In addition, the Xbox version of CvS2: EO also included online play for up to two players on Xbox Live as well as progressive-scan (480p) support, which was noticeably absent in the PlayStation 2 version. Reviews | GSpot_PS2 = 8.1 out of 10 | GSpot_SDC = 7.9 out of 10 | GSpot_XBOX = 8.7 out of 10 | GSpy_NGC = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | IGN_NGC = 6.6 out of 10 | IGN_PS2 = 8.4 out of 10 | IGN_XBOX = 8.6 out of 10 | GR_NGC = 71.8% (37 reviews) | GR_PS2 = 82.2% (42 reviews) | GR_XBOX = 79.9% (44 reviews) | MC_NGC = 68% (20 reviews) | MC_PS2 = 81% (22 reviews) | MC_XBOX = 80% (26 reviews) }} Capcom vs. SNK 2 received mostly positive reviews. While the game is virtually identical across all four consoles, the GameCube version received lower review scores due to the native control scheme of the GameCube controller, not designed for traditional fighting games. In 2010, Marissa Meli of UGO.com listed Capcom vs. SNK 2 among the top 25 fighting games of all time. In 2011, Peter Rubin of Complex ranked it as the 11th best fighting game of all time.Peter Rubin, The 50 Best Fighting Games of All Time, Complex.com, March 15, 2011 In 2012, Lucas Sullivan of GamesRadar included it among the little-known classic fighting games that deserve HD remakes, adding that "every fighting game fan needs to play CvS2 at least once".Lucas Sullivan, 29 obscure fighters that deserve HD remakes, GamesRadar, October 20, 2012. Rich Knight and Gus Turner of Complex ranked it as the fourth best 2D fighting game of all time in 2013. References External links * for SNK vs. Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (Japanese) * for SNK vs. Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (Japanese) * for SNK vs. Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (Xbox One) (Japanese) * * Category:Arcade games Category:Nickelodeon games Category:SNK Playmore THQ games Category:Fighting games used at the Evolution Championship Series tournament Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:2016 video games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Fighting games Category:Xbox Live games Category:Virtual Console games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Versus fighting games Category:SNK vs. Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Video games published by Nordic Games